


Reek

by Thalilitwen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: Poème sur le personnage de Theon Greyjoy





	

Je ne suis pas un Fer-Né,  
Ni le grand Kraken doré,  
Qui dans la mer déchaînée,  
Trône sur les flots et rochers.  
Non, moi je sème la trahison,  
De mon grand ami, frère et roi,   
Pour un père d'aucune compassion.  
Et je suis seul face à mes choix.

Je ne suis pas du Nord,  
Comme ces loups retords,  
Qui sans faire un effort  
Brave vaillamment la mort.  
Non, moi je n'ai aucune once d'honneur,   
Au prix du fer j'ai pris Winterfell,  
Aveuglé par ma gloire matérielle  
Et je suis seul dans ma grande douleur.

Je ne suis plus un guerrier,  
Cloué sur une croix damnée.  
Chaque jour que je vois passer,  
Arrache mes plus lourds secrets.  
Non, moi je ne suis rien qu'un chien  
Dont la mer s'est débarrassée,  
Et dont le maître assassin,  
Sors ses lames affûtées.

A Ned, aux Stark et à Asha,  
Et surtout pour toi mon brave Robb  
Je vous en prie, pardonnez moi.  
Avant que je ne me dérobe.  
Je suis un monstre, juste Reek.   
Ça rime avec pathétique.


End file.
